


Сияж

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Сияж (sillage), французский — аромат, который задерживается в воздухе, след, оставленный на воде, впечатление, произведенное кем-то или чем-то, которое словно бы осталось в пространстве.





	Сияж

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.

— Завтрак в номер, — с широкой улыбкой сообщает горничная, стоит Теру открыть дверь. И слегка щурится за квадратными очками. — Ой, а я не могла видеть вас по телевизору?

На какое-то мгновение Теру замирает, потом хмурится.

— Не могли, — недовольно бросает он, принимая поднос.

— Вообще-то еще как могли, — отзывается у него из-за спины Лайт. Теру даже не заметил, как тот подошел — наверное, уже снял туфли и ступал по пышному ворсистому ковру. — Мой приятель как-то снимался в шоу «Сладость или не сладость».

Даже не видя лица Лайта, Теру знает, что он сейчас улыбается — обворожительно и обманчиво открыто.

Опустив голову, горничная с тихим смешком кланяется, и Теру захлопывает перед ней дверь — возможно, чуть более резко, чем необходимо.

— Тебе надо постричься, — без малейшей улыбки в голосе говорит Лайт, когда он оборачивается. — В Нагое зайдем в парикмахерскую — подберем что-нибудь, чтобы тебя не узнали.

Туфель на нем и правда нет, как и пиджака. Поймав взгляд Теру, он небрежно ослабляет галстук — сам при этом не выглядя ни капли расслабленным.

— Хотите узнать ее имя? — спрашивает Теру, когда Лайт опускается на бежевый диван и щелкает телевизионным пультом.

— Не надо, на ней был бейджик, — рассеянно отвечает тот, включив утренние новости. — Или просто не надо. Я еще не решил. Подойди сюда, Миками.

Положив на журнальный столик поднос, Теру садится рядом, но Лайт к нему даже не поворачивается — неотрывно глядит в экран, где дикторша с блестящими гладкими волосами рассказывает про падение курса иены. О них обоих в выпуске пока нет ни слова, даже в бегущей строке, — но это, конечно, еще ничего не значит.

— Хочется верить, что мы важнее финансовых новостей, — хмыкает Лайт. Чуть подается вперед, задевая колено Теру своим. — Наверное, проще всего будет убить ее во сне.

На миг Теру решает, что он о дикторше, но быстро вспоминает о горничной.

— Скажем, не от сердечного приступа, так слишком узнаваемо, а от тромба, — продолжает Лайт, опустив руку Теру на спину. Словно забывшись, обводит круговыми движениями лопатки. Даже сквозь ткань пиджака пальцы у него прохладные. — Это очень милосердно.

Теру берет с подноса миниатюрный чайник и начинает разливать по кружкам зеленый чай — лишь бы согреть руки.

— Вы очень милосердны, — ему хочется добавить «мой Бог», но тогда Лайт точно забудет о милосердии.

— Верно. Может, нам и не стоит, — Лайт принимает у него чашку с чаем. — Неразумно оставлять после себя след из смертей — даже естественных.

Дикторша в телевизоре переходит к новостям шоу-бизнеса — съемки какого-то сериала пришлось отложить, так как ведущая актриса упала с лестницы и сломала лодыжку. Лайт морщится и выключает звук.

— Вы же знаете, я поддержу любое ваше решение.

— Знаю, — усмехнувшись, Лайт нажимает свободной рукой ему на затылок, заставляя склонить голову. Теру покорно наклоняется, отставив в сторону свою чашку. — Дай мне тетрадь.

Тетрадь Теру всегда носит заправленной под рубашкой за ремень брюк. Раньше ее так носил Лайт — и иногда у Теру чуть кружится голова от одной мысли, как близко она соприкасалась с его телом. Будто они единое целое.

Расставшись с тетрадью, Теру кладет голову Лайту на колени, а Лайт одобрительно гладит его по волосам и раскрывает тетрадь у Теру на спине.

— Обычная мера предосторожности, — говорит он тусклым тоном человека, который оправдывается перед собой лишь по привычке. — Она может еще раз наткнуться на объявление о нашем розыске — или просто вспомнить, где видела твое лицо. Нельзя этого допустить.

Он уже наполовину возбужден, и Теру проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра — даже через брюки ощущая тепло тела. Медленно расстегивает ремень, высвобождая из шлевок, тянет вниз молнию и сжимает сквозь белье член.

Спиной он чувствует, как Лайт нажимает на тетрадь ручкой.

— Запишу, чтобы остаток дня она ни с кем ничего не обсуждала, кроме будничных дел, — ровно произносит Лайт, и Теру слышит, как уверенно ручка движется по бумаге, — а после работы сразу пошла домой. Рано легла спать. И на этом все — больше она глаз не откроет.

Дыхание у него сбивается, и наверняка не только из-за того, что Теру берет в рот — все так же через белье. Тонкая ткань быстро намокает от слюны, натягиваясь на головке, и Теру скользит языком ниже, облизывая член по всей длине. Он бы предпочел делать это не через одежду — ощущать не безжизненный хлопок, а жаркую плоть, вдыхать обволакивающий мускусный запах и сглатывать выступающую смазку, — но Лайт не позволяет к себе прикасаться. Теру лишь однажды видел его полностью обнаженным, в самый первый вечер их путешествия (сперва он говорил «побега», но Лайт быстро его поправил), и с тех пор изредка вспоминает почти античные очертания тела и светлую, золотистую в свете торшера кожу.

— Ты очень много потерял, Миками, — хрипло выдыхает Лайт, самую малость подаваясь вперед, — раз никого не убивал, когда стоял с ними рядом. Только представь, каково это — видеть, как они замирают, не в силах вдохнуть, как стекленеют их глаза. Как чье-то существование подходит к концу — лишь из-за росчерка твоей руки. Это так элегантно. Совершенно.

Теру насаживается ртом глубже, ощутив, как головка упирается в самое горло, и с усилием подавляет тошнотворный спазм. Лайт толкается навстречу бедрами, наматывает волосы Теру на кулак и тянет вниз.

Чуть повернувшись, Теру видит в телевизоре рекламу ноутбуков от Тошибы. После слогана об инновациях звучит стандартная фраза: «Мы поддерживаем Киру».

В другой руке Лайт по-прежнему сжимает ручку, надавливая костяшками пальцев Теру на поясницу.

Уперевшись подбородком в диван, Теру обхватывает губами яички Лайта, увлажняя их сквозь ткань слюной, и, приспустив брюки, начинает вылизывать открывшуюся кожу бедер — покрытую редкими, но жесткими волосками. Нагло забирается языком под край белья, мокро ласкает мошонку, почти не задумываясь над тем, что делает. Все происходящее ничуть не вяжется с тем, какой Теру привык видеть свою жизнь — завтраки по расписанию, усердная работа, спортзал по вечерам, боулинг с коллегами по субботам, — но иногда так происходит: одна реальность вытесняет другую. В один момент ты привычно готовишь обвинительный акт и учишься рисовать водой и тушью по самоучителям из сети, в другой — едва спасаешься из заброшенного склада и скрываешься от всех полицейских агентств мира, объездив по бесконечным магистралям половину восточного побережья Хонсю. Проводишь каждую ночь в новой гостинице, но с одним и тем же человеком — материальные и моральные ресурсы которого, похоже, безграничны.

По крайней мере один, самый ценный.

— Не засыпай, Миками, — Лайт резко дергает его за отросшие волосы на затылке. — Мне хотелось бы закончить поскорее — пока не остыл чай.

Еще раз облизав основание члена, Теру ведет языком вверх, перекатывая в пальцах потяжелевшие яички, и обводит языком головку — ткань на ней уже стала почти прозрачной от смазки и слюны. Теру мечтает спустить вниз эту тряпку, мечтает попробовать на вкус смазку, а за ней и сперму Лайта, но тот, конечно, в жизни не позволит. Глухо застонав, Теру трется напряженным членом о стенку дивана — свои брюки снимать нельзя, его нагота Лайту не нравится, — и, разомкнув губы, шепчет:

— И все же вы бы не хотели, чтобы все догадались, что это вы? Когда ее найдут. Посмотрели на тело и поняли, что это ваших рук дело, что это вы отняли у нее жизнь — и способны отнять у любого другого, у кого сочтете нужным.

Оттолкнув его, Лайт сжимает в ладони член и мгновенно кончает — откинувшись на спинку дивана и приоткрыв рот в судорожном, прерывистом вдохе. С минуту еще шумно дышит, затем, скривив губы, вытирает руку салфеткой и тянется за своей чашкой чая. Во второй руке у него по-прежнему зажата ручка. Раскрытая тетрадь лежит на подносе, среди мисок с рисом и маринованными овощами.

Допив чай и еще немного посмотрев телевизор, он брезгливо поправляет белье и уходит в душ, демонстративно не глядя на Теру. Только тогда тот садится на его место и раздевается сам.

Толкаясь членом в кулак и сжав зубы, чтобы не потревожить Лайта своими стонами, Теру чувствует себя одновременно и жалким, и больным — но вместе с тем до странного довольным.

Как всегда, когда кто-то скоро умрет.


End file.
